


『 Falling For a Middle Blocker ➮ haikyuu

by milkbubblestea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, High School, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbubblestea/pseuds/milkbubblestea
Summary: Meet sixteen-year old Mikaela Fuyuki from America. She moved over half way across the planet to live in the Miyaga Prefecture along with her mother, father and little sister. She's a hafu and struggles fitting at Karasuno High and faces many challenges despite academically being pretty brilliant. She does however join the boy's volleyball club due to her love of the sport and despite making a lot of friends, being apart of the club could cause her many issues involving her new school life. This gets particularly worse when she finds herself in a situation where she develops feelings for one of the boys. Read about it here.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. ➮ Tsukki

I woke up to the bright sunlight glaring in my eyes of the room. Squinting, I peaked to see my mom had opened the curtains to my window.

 _"What time is it?"_ I yawned. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Time to get up."

I sighed checking my phone, it read 7 am. School starts at 8:30.

 _"I thought I didn't have to be there until noon for my tour?"_

"You still need to shower, get dressed and practice your Japanese etiquette," she told me, "and stop speaking in English, you are going to spend the whole school days speaking Japanese. You're teachers aren't going to answer any questions during class you know. School isn't like in the United States. Japanese students behave very differently."

I nodded my head, "Well in America when we don't have school we sleep in for a couple hours before getting up," I brought the covers back over me and rolled onto my side to face the wall.

She mumbled, _"This damn teenager,"_ in english and walked out of my room.

I turned again and went on my phone. A few texts from my friends back in San Francisco. Then I looked at Snapchat, at my friends' stories. They were at school, it was early afternoon there and they were ditching class as usual. Back in the U.S. I would have never ditched with them and would have texted them to get their butts back into class. Some days though I would join them, we all went to an International High school and needed a break once in a while. I wonder how different it's going to be here, I know it is going to be a huge change, but I hope it's not that hard to adjust.

The thoughts stirring in my head made me worried about later that day so I decided to get up and shower after all. It couldn't hurt to get ready early.

After showering and dressing, I went out to the living room to find my mom. She looked me up and down and shook her head in disapproval.

 _"What is it this time?"_

"Stop it with the English and secondly you are not going to school wearing that, go put on your uniform," She scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not wearing my uniform to a tour of the school, I'll have to wear it everyday to school for the rest of my life here so why can't I just go in normal clothes?"

"Mikaela, this isn't like San Francisco. I just want you to make a good first impression with the Vice Principal, that's all," she pleaded with me.

I was dressed in baggy high wasted and cuffed jeans, a tube top, a fuzzy sweater, air force ones and my hair was up in a black scrunchy. I guess this was very different from what I've seen students wearing, but I wanted to show that I had a sense of style outside of school. It didn't really matter though, so I went back into my room and changed. I decided on a nike sweatshirt, fitted jeans, and took my hair out. I walked back into the living room for approval.

"Fine, also get your shoes off in the house we have uwabakis for a reason," She told me. I kicked off my shoes and put them by the door and walked back up the stairs and into my room to wait for later.

~~~

The drive to the school was short, barely 5 minutes from where we lived. During the car ride my mom told me for the millionth time that I would be walking to and from school. Today she had taken off work to accompany for my tour with the Vice Principal and meet my teachers. I applied to multiple schools in the area, but since we only found out we were moving a month ago we weren't sure where I'd get in. It was lucky that Karasuno High accepted me because apparently a lot of Japanese schools are super strict about applications . I read a lot about Japanese culture before I got here, plus my dad is Japanese and was telling about all the uniforms and such.

We parked about a block away and walked to the front of the school. I was a little nervous, but not too much since it wasn't like I had to meet any students today though I would still probably seem them. When we entered the building, we changed into uwabakis they had and put our shoes in a shoe cubby that was there. Then we went up to the front desk and my mom told the lady working there my name and why we were here.

"The Vice Principal is awaiting you Ms. Fuyuki," The nice lady told me.

I bowed to her, "Thank you, please call me Mika."

My mom and I went and walked to the vice principal's following her directions.

We knocked on his door and he opened it with a smile, "Ah Mrs. Fuyuki, Mikaela Fuyuki, so good to meet you both."

We greeted him respectfully bowing and entered his office. Mostly my mother was just being overly talkative and sharing 'our experience' on moving to Japan and how she was grateful that I was accepted into the school and then nudged me.

I stood up and picked up the bag she had brought and put my arms out, "Please accept a gift from me."

In the bag a California wine, and a pair of wine glasses. He chuckled to himself, "Wow thank you very much. I surely can't accept such a gift from a student."

"Please consider it, an American hospitality gift," I assured him.

He thanked me and then we began talking about my schedule. I would be in class 4 with year ones which were basically sophomores. I was a junior in America though so I got a little upset. I never finished my junior year and they wanted to make sure I would be comfortable having Japanese classes. I was fluent, but I guess I didn't know how subjects were taught so I didn't argue. The principal did however say I could switch into a year 2 class if I felt I was too advanced, but I probably wouldn't be in a college prep class and be in the Japanese education standard.

The boring conversations would continue for another hour and we'd leave my mom to fill out the paperwork and I'd finally get the tour of the school. It was lunch so a lot of students were walking around from class to class or even outside enjoying their meals. In the class I went to there was at least half of the class in there. I went into the room and there was the Japanese modern literature teacher Mr. Takeda.

The Vice Principal introduced me, "Takeda, meet Mikaela Fuyuki, 1st Year. She will be joining this class so you will be teaching her."

I bowed my head, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Takeda, please call me Mika."

"Nice to meet you too Mika, I hear you come from America. How fascinating!" He greeted me, he seemed young and he was very short for a teacher.

"No not as fascinating as Japan. Can I offer you some American chocolates? A gift for accepting me into your class," I pulled a neat box out of the bag.

He took it from my hand, "Thank you very much, I'm actually staying off sweets, but I'm sure my volleyball boys will enjoy them for me."

I could feel my eyes light up, "You have a boys' volleyball team?"

"Yes, we do. Why do you enjoy volleyball?"

"Yes very much, I played at my school in America. I've never seen a boys' volleyball team before though. Only on television," I talked to him.

The Vice Principal cut in to tell me he'd come back for me as another teacher paged him and left the classroom.

I continued to discuss volleyball with Mr. Takeda and explain my position after he admitted he didn't really know much. I was an amazing pinch server and also played left wing spiker.

"Why don't you talk to the girls' volleyball club? I'm sure they'd love to have a player like you, from what it sounds like you are a very skilled player," He suggested.

I frowned, "That is very nice to say, thank you. I actually injured my wrist on my dominant hand so I can't play anymore."

He immediately began apologizing and assured him I wasn't offended in anyway. Students began coming into class and so I said goodbye to Mr. Takeda. I decided to leave the room in a hurry, not wanting to meet any students just yet and as the bell chimed I slipped around the corner of the door just to bump into someone and fall right down onto the floor, and they tripped over my legs and fell down next to me.

"You've got to be kidding me, what idiot be leaving in such a hurr-"

We made eye contact, his very light brown eyes were wide as he pushed up his glasses.

A boy who witnessed it all broke the silence, "Are you guys okay? Here let me help."

He offered his hand which I accepted and pulled me up, then he helped his friend who bumped into me out.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to clash with you," I said nervously. Of course I would bump into someone from school and fall before the first day.

He was still silent and his friend shook his arm to get him to wake up. The blond shrugged, "I'm sorry too, I didn't see you there because you're so short."

His friend laughed. I didn't think it was funny.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" The blond replied.

"What kind of apology is that? You going to crash into someone, call them an idiot and then give a half assed apology?"

"You're the one who bumped into me," He argued.

I glared at him looking him up and down, "I thought the Japanese were supposed to be polite."

"What do you want me to do?"

The Vice Principal's voice and steps came, "What's going on here? Why are you both out of class?"

"Tsukki and I were just apologizing. We were rushing to class and bumped into this girl," His friend, the one who helped me up, told him.

I nodded, "Yes thank you..."

"Tadashi Yamaguchi," the brunette bowed his head.

I looked to 'Tsukki' expectantly. He rolled his eyes and bowed his head, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Thank you, Tsukki," I looked at him agonizingly. I'm sure an over prideful jerk like that hates it when he's wrong, "Goodbye boys, I look forward to being your classmate."

I bowed and then left with the Vice Principal. What an interesting day.


	2. ➮ First Day on the Second Day of School

The walk from home to school was about 20 minutes because I had to look to my google maps for directions on my phone. When I got to school I immediately turned it off to avoid embarrassment and found my locker to put my shoes and get out my uwabakis, white and black to match the uniform. I put some textbooks in and took some out and put them into my backpack. Then I looked at my schedule and tried to remember where my class was. Looking down two halls I decided to go left as I was already upstairs. I ended up finding myself around what seemed like older students read on the door that I was in the Year 2 area of the school. Damn.

"Hey gorgeous, you look lost," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a boy who was literally the same height as me, he had spikey hair and a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes amused.

"I'm looking for the first year classes," I told him.

"You don't look like a first year? How old are you?"

I blurted out, "You don't look like a second year, how old are you?"

He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey I just meant you looked more my age."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I am technically a second year in America, but I never finished it and now I moved to Japan and because my vocabulary in writing isn't the best I have to be in the first year's class and start with them."

I felt my breath hitch and the stress and anxiety came and I could feel myself tearing up a bit. I just didn't want to be late to my first class on the first day and I needed some help. I didn't mean to snap at this dude, I feel really bad.

He started panicking when he noticed my expression, "Hey don't worry, your senpai will help you out. I'll walk you there and make sure you get there without being lost."

"Really? Thank you," I said wiping the single tear that had rolled down my cheek.

I followed him as we walked around the corner and through the hall.

"I'm Mikaela Fuyuki by the way," I told him.

"Yu Nishinoya, you can call me whatever you like," He winked at me.

I giggled, "Yeah alright, you can call me Mika."

When we made it to the hall I was so grateful for this dude helping me. I accidentally went in and hugged him. I quickly moved my hands away from around his neck, "Sorry-I mean thank you-I mean-"

"Yeah no problem got to go," He turned around and walked away fast.

My face turned red with embarrassment. I probably just made a fool out of myself, I should have remembered to bow instead. I should probably apologize later.

With those thoughts swirling around in my head I walked into the class. I went up to our homeroom teacher and asked where my seat would be. He told me to go sit next to the window and sort of in the back. I made the trip to that side of the class and placed my pencil case, notebook and other items on my desk. I was composed and focused until my eyes locked with the tall blond from yesterday...Tsukki. He was first to break the staring and nudged Yamaguchi.

"I forgot the clumsy loser from yesterday would be in our class Yamaguchi, look she has to sit next to me," He pointed.

I nervously put my head down and stared at my notebooks. There was nothing to distract me from the embarrassment I got from the other students now glaring at me. Whispers broke out around me.

"I heard she's 16 and is really supposed to be a 2nd year, is she stupid?"

"She doesn't look completely foreign, a hafu?"

"She didn't even come to school the first day."

"I saw her embrace that delinquent 2nd year Nishinoya outside of class, what a slut-"

I slammed my hands on my desk and stood up. There was silence in the room and most of the students were in their seats by now. I walked all the way up to the front of the class and turned to the teacher, "May I introduce myself?"

He nodded, "Makes my job easier."

"Thank you," I bowed then turned to face the class, "Good morning peers, my name is Mikaela Fuyuki. I just moved here from San Francisco California. I am 16 years old and because I've never had to write my assignments in Japanese before my vocabulary isn't where it should be, so I've decided to join your first year college preparatory class. I am just here to focus on my studies and graduate. I'm honored to be joining your school," I then bowed to the class.

I quickly went back to my seat and whispers broke out again, this time people calling me bold or confident. Better than rumors starting.

I noticed Tsukki staring at me from the corner of my eye, I turned to face him and smiled. He glared back at me. My face went dull and I tilted my head.

"What's your problem?"

"Why even bother?" He asked.

"Bother what?"

"Why even bother with the introduction to the other kids? Kind of lame to care what they think," He leaned back cooly, and adjusted his glasses to his face.

I made an 'ah' sound, "Well let's just say if I introduce myself then there will be less people talking about the 'me', they've made up. Rather just tell them what they want to know before they imagine it."

Yamaguchi was sat in the desk in front of me and turned around, "Wow you're cool, that's smart."

I nodded, "Thanks."

I noticed Tsukki nodded in agreement. After that the bell rang and we all focused our energy towards the board. Class begins.


	3. ➮ P.E. & Volleyball

The bell rang for lunch and many began getting up to leave probably to eat somewhere else. I stayed put as Tadashi and Tsukki got up and began to walk off.

Tadashi or Yamaguchi, not sure what I want to call him yet, asked, "Why don't we invite her to lunch Tsukki? She doesn't have anyone to eat with."

"Tadashi, don't ask silly questions like that. Why would we invite that loser to lunch?" He said shrugging and they continued to walk out of the classroom.

Not going to lie, it stung. I don't really know what I did, but it seemed Tsukki hated me already.

I decided it would be best to eat lunch in the class, that way I wouldn't be late. I took out my lunch box and looked at what my mom prepared, two halves of a sandwich, a little container of sliced pear and a small reeses cup. I ate the reeses cup first because I freaking missed American candy so bad. The Japanese aren't too big on peanut butter and chocolate mixtures from what I've noticed, at least not like Americans.

"Yum," I said to myself as I took a bite out of one.

When I was done with my treat I looked at the clock. P.E. was next and outside I decided I should leave and put my stuff in my locker and find a way to the locker room. One thing they told me was that the guys got changed in the classroom and I was not about to hang around for that. I began to wonder the halls until I found where I was supposed to be.

~~~

Though I wouldn't be participating in P.E. today I still had to change into my gym uniform along with the other students and do stretching. This was not because of my injury, more because the P.E. coach was very lax and I had already passed all the requirements since I took two years already in America. She didn't think it was fair I had to do a 3rd year of it since I already have done all of it so for like running miles and stuff I didn't have to do anything, but act as a teacher's assistant and make sure none of the students cheated their laps. I mean it didn't really matter to me since P.E. was apparently only once a week anyways, but hey I don't mind being lazy.

My classmates began to speed off as fast as they could to run their mile around the track. Other P.E. classes were out doing other things like soccer and tennis.

Our P.E. Coach's voice called out to me from where she was chatting with the other class' teacher, "Fuyuki hope you are paying attention, some of them are already almost done with their run."

I marked down their times checking the stop watch and writing down on the clipboard. I continued for each and every class mate until all of them were done. To my surprise Tsukishima was 3rd. I guess it made sense because he was the tallest boy in our class. Putting the clipboard and stuff down I decided to walk over to where he and Yamaguchi were sitting on the field drinking water.

"Good job guys, Tsukki you are like really fast by the way," I told them.

I saw a blush spread across Yamaguchi's face, "Thank you."

"It's whatever it wasn't like I was trying," Tsukki replied nonchalantly.

I laughed, "Then I wonder what it looks like when you do try."

"Tsukki is really good at running, he could probably get top of the class for mile times," Tadashi bragged.

Tsukki rolled his eyes, "You don't have to brag for me."

We all continued to chat about little things and it was actually pretty cool getting to talk to them. They weren't how I expected. Well it was nice while it lasted at least. A group of girls came up to us.

"So why don't you have to run?" One of them said snarkily to me.

Tsukki looked at me amused, he was curious for my answer. I would have snapped back, but I didn't want to be impolite. I still needed to make friends, I couldn't be seen as rude.

I responded instead with a question, "Why do you think?"

"That because you're a hafu you get special privileges or something," Another girl added.

"Hafu?" I said to myself, the fuck does that mean I keep hearing it.

The girls laughed and the main one said again, "You see our skin and yours, our eyes and yours, our hair and yours. You aren't a real Japanese girl, you're a half breed. That's what hafu means."

"That's enough," Tsukki said, but I decided to interrupt him with laughter. Everyone was confused, but I got hysterical.

I got up from the ground and stepped right into the faces of the four girls who were trying to tease me, "I don't know how racism goes down in Japan, but in America in regular American schools it usually ends with a girl on the floor. Or in this case girls. So I suggest you quit it with the unnecessary slang and jealousy before there's a real problem."

They looked at me all with nervous eyes and they couldn't speak. I decided to just walk back to the locker room to change since the lesson was going to end soon anyways. I had nothing else to say. When I entered the locker room I undressed quickly. The bell had rung and I had to go all the way back to the first year classes up stairwell C.

After Japanese modern literature class I stayed behind to ask Mr. Takeda a question about a few words I didn't understand since usually in class I realized not many if anyone at all asked questions during class.

"Is that all you needed help with?" He asked.

I bowed, "Yes thank you very much."

I began to walk away when he asked, "Hey would you be interested in joining the boy's volleyball club as a co-manager?"

I did not expect that at all, "I'm honored that you would ask me, I'm not even sure if I know what that means though."

"You would help organize the training schedule and game schedule, fill their water at games and overall assist them. Our current manager is a 3rd year and will probably have a lot on her plate and we could really use the extra help," He explained.

"I understand," I shook my head though, "I really couldn't though. I'm grateful that I've been offered the chance, but it is my first year here and I don't really know anyone so I guess I'd feel kind of awkward."

He nodded, "I understand, really though please do consider it. I can tell you are a hard worker. If you could just come to meet the boys for a week of practice and go to our practice game to see how you like it?"

I thought about it and you know if I'm being invited into a club and I declined then I wouldn't get the right to say that I'm having a hard time being accepted here. It would help me form some relationships with people here and plus meet first years in other classes.

"Well, I guess trying it out couldn't hurt."


	4. ➮ Volleyball

School was the slowest it has ever been today. Sometimes we tend to do activities in class or at least something interesting, but we did absolutely nothing, just note taking. I ended up getting distracted a lot and doodling all across my notebooks little drawings, I love drawing and art to be honest.

During lunch though I had been invited by a couple girls to eat outside in the sun. It was alright, I had to take my blazer and sweater off though because it was excessively warm. They also wouldn't stop pestering me about my opinions on the boys in our class.

I would respond, "I don't know any of them all that well."

They would argue, "Well neither do we, but they still are cute aren't they?"

I would shake my head and still get pestered. I tried to explain that I really just didn't know any of them well enough to rate my attraction, but they didn't understand. I was especially annoyed because they told me that Yamaguchi totally has a crush on me and that I should date him. I thought they were nuts, I couldn't possibly imagine that that boy liked me when I argue with his best friend and never really speak to them. They admitted after a bit that they were making it up and I felt relief. Not something to stress about. Then the girls started talking about Tsukishima.

"Okay, but what about Kei Tsukishima?" The first girl asked.

The other girl started listing I guess his desirable qualities, "Over 6 foot, blond hair, light eyes."

I jokingly said, "Kind of acts like an ass."

They all looked at me like I had said something insanely wrong. I looked at them back confused.

"I've liked him since middle school, so I guess I just know him more," The girl told me.

I shrugged it off, I mean I guess maybe if she knew him for a long time she might have seen another side to him, but I don't know. I would lose feelings quick if someone who used to be sweet started acting like that jerk. We continued to gossip or they continued to gossip, I noticed they were talking about Hinami and Riku (the two girls who tried to get upset at me last week for not running at gym class). They were talking about how they both had huge crushes on Tsukishima and that Hinami had confessed her feelings for him and got rejected. Also interesting, that Riku was going to confess her feelings soon too. To be honest I thought it was a little weird that both friends would do so, but maybe Japanese crush culture is different.

"If Riku gets rejected, I'm definitely going to confess my feelings for Tsukishima too," she said.

I cringed a little and then raised an eyebrow, "Do you even hang out with him though? How do you know that you like him? Also it's still the first week of school, he might not even know your name."

The three girls giggled as if what I said was crazy.

"You confess your feelings and then hang out silly. Have you ever watched tv before or even have an older siblings?"

I shook my head, "Girls tv shows aren't accurate I don't know how you think that it works like that. Why not just invite him to hang out after school one day?"

We got into an argument over how becoming someone's girlfriend should look like and it was honestly hilarious. I had no idea how clueless these girls were and how immature. I guess it makes sense since I am a year older, but to be honest people in America acted the same way at my old high school. Everyone is just really really immature when it comes to dating. I've had my first couple boyfriends already so I know my mistakes and so forth already.

I was glad when lunch ended and I didn't have to talk to them again. I mean it wasn't like they weren't nice, but I felt like I was losing brain cells talking to them. I hope not all the girls here are like them, I don't think I'd be able to make friends with them well enough if they were.

After the longest two hours left of school I went home. I was to go see the boy's practice for the first time Sunday even though I was tempted to stop by and see what they were doing today when I walked by the gym. I'll find out what it's like on Sunday.

~~

I texted my mom telling her I'd gotten to school since her, my sister and my dad were out when I left. Immediately though I got a call.

"Yes mom?" I spoke in english when I answered.

"Hi Kaela I just wanted to let you know that I've chosen to start work later this week which means I won't get home until around 8pm when Dad gets home since you'll be busy," She said.

I informed her, "Well I'll probably get home earlier than that and also this is just to see how I'll like it. It isn't permanent."

"Well there is instant ramen in the top cabinet shelf, get a chair to reach it. Also I think you should just join, it will probably teach you good skills so you can get a job while you're at university and be used to it already. Don't be close minded or nervous okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah, alright by mom see you later. Thanks."

I hung up and began skipping my way to the gym where boys' volleyball club practices. I'm pretty sure it was since I saw a few guys go in there. When I entered I felt a rush of the cool AC on me. Now that I was thinking about it, it was a very warm day out.

The gym was way bigger than I had expected and there were only about 8 or so guys there. I walked over and noticed a girl, before I could talk to her she ended up approaching me.

"Hi you must be Mikaela Fuyuki, the first year that Mr. Takeda procured to help me," She said to me, she gave a small smile. I also noticed how this girl spoke to me looking me directly in my eyes and I was honestly overcome with a rush of calmness. I could be comfortable talking to this insanely gorgeous 3rd year. I bowed to her.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Oh sorry," She laughed, "I'm Kiyoko Shimizu, a 3rd year. I'm the club's manager."

I realized our conversation had caught some of the boys' attention cause they were all staring.

I heard Mr. Takeda's voice as he walked in, "Mikaela I'm glad you made it, boys meet Kiyoko's new trainee/co-manager. That is if she accepts my offer."

I nervously laughed and bowed, but a hand came in front of my face as I looked down. I looked up to see a third year right in front of me, "I'm Daichi, the captain. Thank you for being here."

I shook his hand and I could feel myself giving off a nervous and awkward face. Daichi was shoved away and a very cute lighter haired boy took my hand, "Sorry about him, he doesn't know how intimidating he could be to a first year. I'm Sugawara, co-captain. Nice to meet you."

Kiyoko laughed to herself and then whispered to me, "Don't be scared of them, they are all kind of intense at first. I promise you they are just a bunch of sweet and silly boys."

I nodded feeling reassured. I met Tanaka and the other second years Chikara, Kinoshita and Kazuhito and then the other two first years.

"Hi I'm Shoyo Hinata, I heard you used to play volleyball is that true?" The ginger haired boy asked. He could've been just the same height as me, but he was jumpy and excited.

I nodded and smiled, "Yes that's correct. I love volleyball. Are you a libero?"

He shook his head, "No what's that?"

"He's new to volleyball, this is his first year on a real team. I'm Tobio Kageyama, I'm a setter," A tall dark hair boy put his arm out.

I shook his hand and jokingly asked, "So you are going to send me a few sets, right?"

A blush went across his face, "Well maybe."

The 2nd year Tanaka came over and ruffled Kageyama's hair, "You knucklehead, hitting on this beautiful girl now huh? Sorry he doesn't know how to flirt."

I just laughed awkwardly because it was funny and I was a little uncomfortable. I mean who wouldn't be I didn't know these guys.

All the laughter would stop soon though as I would meet the familiar light eyes that would stare back with as much shock as I could showed in my own.

We both said staring, "You."


	5. ➮ Tsukki the vb player

"You."

We both said this synchronously. It was an awkward silence for a minute before the shaved head 2nd year cut in.

He turned his had looking back and forth at both of us, "What you two know each other or something?"

I noticed Yamaguchi finally standing next to Kei. He explained, "This is the first year girl Tsukki's been talking about. The new one in our class."

"Wait hold up? This is the hafu girl making Tsukishima acting like a dick at practice?" Tanaka asked.

I smiled, amused at what he said, "Oh so I distract you from practice huh?"

Tsukki's face went red with embarrassment, "You wish, you little loser."

"Alright now guys, that's enough. We need to start this practice with a meeting. Everyone sit in a circle on the floor over there," Daichi, the captain, ordered.

I went and sat next to Kiyoko and Takeda-sensei. Daichi began explaining where everyone would be positioned and place for the practice game against a school called Aoba Johsai. Even though it was quite obvious Tsukishima was a middle blocker. I felt bad seeing how Yamaguchi wasn't going to get to participate in this match. By the looks of it he looked kind of upset too, all the other first years were going to be playing. They explained to Hinata what his position as a middle blocker meant and how even though he was a decoy he still was important for getting points. At some point Kageyama made a reference to other middle blockers like Tsukki being idiots.

Yamaguchi spoke up, "You're not implying Tsukishima's an idiot are you?"

"Shut up Tadashi," Tsukki groaned.

I giggled and took as my way to add into their conversation, "It's not like Kageyama's wrong."

"Whatever loser," The blond rolled his eyes at me.

"Idiot," I whisper-shouted back.

The discussion of positions was discussed for a long time with minor alterations and tweaks to their plan for this practice match. When it was finally over they began to do drills and warm up. Kiyoko and I though were tasked of double checking the times for the bus schedule arrival and departure and making sure it all lined up. The bus would leave at 3:30 pm sharp on Tuesday to get to Aoba Johsai High right away. Before leaving we'd have to make sure the boys are all dressed, they've all eaten lunch or at least something small and that they all get there on time. It was all very stressful to think about, because if we mess up, they won't get to go to their practice game. I was thankful after Kiyoko got off the phone and confirmed their bus arrangements and then confirmed everyone being allowed to leave class fifteen minutes early to change.

"So I'm allowed to leave fifteen minutes early too?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes you should leave with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. But also go by Kageyama and Hinata's classes to make sure they don't get stuck and fall behind. Ask them what their classes are before practice gets out. The teacher should also have an email that says that the boys are dismissed, but they might not remember when they're supposed to leave."

"Okay I got it," I confirmed with her.

After we finished writing down everything we'd need and passes we showed Takeda-sensei to make sure it all worked out since he was our club advisor after all. He complimented us on our good job.

"Well we wouldn't be able to do a good job without your persistence in helping this club. Thank you Coach," Kiyoko told him.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be apart of this," I felt the need to thank him as well.

Then I focused my energy and walked over towards the court. I saw Hinata land a quick attack and I was in awe.

 _"That was raw!"_ I exclaimed getting excited. 

They both gave me puzzled faces. Hinata asked, "What does that mean?"

"It is American slang for really awesome. You guys are very impressive," I bowed my head.

Kageyama and Hinata's faces got red as they bowed and thanked me. I gave a huge friendly smile. I was happy that my compliment meant something to them. Tsukishima would just shrug it off. Speaking of Tsukki I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him starring at me, with very intense eyes. I wondered what was up with him.

When official practice was over a handful of the boys looked like they were staying to practice late, but I saw Tsukishima get ready to leave right then. It was already dark out as it was a quarter to 7pm, I decided it would be best to leave since it was after all a 20minute walk. I followed Tsukki out of the gym after waving bye to the guys and ran to catch up with him.

"Tsukki wait up!" I called out.

The blond stopped and twisted his body around, "Maybe you should walk faster."

As I reached him I playfully and lightly shoved his arm, "Whatever, you've got longer legs."

"Maybe you should grow," He jokingly told me.

As we began our walk home I rolled my eyes, "If only that's how the world worked, trust me I would be just as tall as you."

He scrunched his nose, "Why as tall as me? Don't girls wish they were shorter?"

"Sure they do, but I mean I'm just about average almost in American and here. It doesn't mean anything if I still can't reach the top shelves in certain places."

"I guess that makes sense, uh where are you walking?" Tsukki asked. I was surprised that he would continue the conversation even if it was concerning how long he'd have to bare walking with me.

I sighed, "I live all the way next to that little downtown-ish area, near the Kaneshon Cafe if you know where that is."

He nodded, "I live near there too."

"That's pretty cool, have you lived here all your life?"

"Yeah pretty much, how about you? Where were you born?" He asked.

I thought about how to say it, "I was born in a city near San Francisco and then moved to San Francisco and grew up in a very laxe district there by the beach."

He nodded and I could tell he was really listening because he always met my eyes a bit when I spoke. I felt happy that I could talk to him alone like this, it was nice. He acted different by himself, well a little less like a dick at the very least.

We continued to chat for a while, but soon we finally had to split our ways. I waved goodbye and we didn't even talk about walking to school together or something. I mean it seems we go different ways anyways so I wasn't going to bother him about it, but I secretly did hope we could meet and walk to school together some mornings. It only made sense. Anyways I got in the door and started myself some instant ramen on the stove and made sure all my assignments were done and ready to turn in Monday. I'd go to sleep pretty early that night with good thoughts in my brain. I might have a sort of neighbor friend who's also in my class and in volleyball club with me. That's crazy.

Tsukishima's pov

I waved goodbye awkwardly to Mikaela as we arrived at my house first. The door was open as my mom knew exactly when I would arrive home from practice. I took off my shoes at the door and walking by the kitchen to get to my room I greeted my mom while she was washing some dishes. Dad worked late on Sunday nights so we usually ate together and then he'd

I was in my room changing and I heard the front door open and shut. Then I heard happy voices. I decided to put on some pants and walked into the kitchen seeing Mom hugging Akiteru.

He smiled at me letting go of Mom, "Hey little bro."

I hugged him, "Hi, how've you been?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Eh the same," I replied.

Mom cut in, "You know he has his first practice match on Tuesday!"

"Yeah," I nodded.

Akiteru smiled, "Wow that's great, do you mind if I come watch you play?"

My mood shifted and I shook my head, "Fat chance. No way you can go to any of my games."

Mom crossed her arms, "But it's your brother, Kei. He just to see how good you are going to be."

I shook my head no again. Akiteru then socked me in the stomach and I groaned grabbing it, "Damn."

He chuckled, "Have it your way you little shit. Oh and by the way I was sure you were in a good mood. You know I saw you say goodbye to that girl you walked home with, you never told me you had a new high school girlfriend when I came by Monday."

"First off she's not my girlfriend, secondly, she didn't start school 'til Tuesday," I told him.

"She ditched the first day?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No she's foreign, she toured the school Monday and officially started in my class on Tuesday."

"Foreign? Like China or something?" My mom asked.

"Her skin was kind of tan, maybe from Vietnam or the Philippines?"

I shook my head, "She's from America, her dad is Japanese though."

"She's American? That you know she is going to try and date you right? You are a good Japanese boy I don't think you should be walking home with her. Even if she is a hafu, she was raised somewhere very different."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom you know I'm not a kid anymore. Also trust me I don't like this girl and she doesn't like me."

My brother stepped in, "Chill Mom, it's just a girl. Plus he's in high school now, he's going to have girlfriends you act like he didn't date girls in middle school."

Mom corrected him, "Dated Japanese girls in middle school."


	6. ➮ Here we go

Mikaela's pov.

Monday went by really fast since I didn't have much going on in class and was mostly chatting it up with Kiyoko at practice. I also didn't walk to school with Tsukishima, but I did walk back home with him again at night which was cool. Tuesday was the actual stressful day. It was most difficult trying to focus in class knowing there was a practice match going to happen. We were doing group activities today and I was paired up with Yamaguchi and Tsukki. Tadashi and I were completely unable to keep focus as we went on and on talking about the volleyball club.

Tsukki finally got annoyed at us, "Would you guys shut up it's not even that big of deal. It's just a practice match."

"Wow you seem really cool Tsukki, my bad," Yamaguchi said embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes. These two were the typical pair, a best friend who acts all cool and the other who always looks up to him.

I decided to call Tsukki out, "I think secretly you're just as excited as we are.""

He made a face and then his lips slowly curved into a smile. Yamaguchi and I began teasing him for giving us crap. The last period would take forever to get half way through and then we'd finally be dismissed to leave early. In the hallway for the first years I stood and waited, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turned around.

Yamaguchi asked, "Why aren't you coming with?"

I shoo'd him and Tsukki away, "Go on, I have to make sure Hinata and Kageyama get out on time."

They nodded and walked off turning the corner out of view. Kageyama shortly got out of his class and I waited and waited an extra 3 minutes before entering Hinata's class. The girls and guys began all whispering about me and I felt my face get hot for a minute, but I took a deep breath.

The teacher asked, "What brings to disturb my classroom?"

I bowed, "Apologies, but I am apart of the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball team and we have a practice match right when school ends and were supposed to get dismissed early from class to take the bus. I need Shoyo Hinata."

The teacher nodded and Hinata skipped right out of the class with me. He thanked me for getting him out and reminding him that we had to leave early. He also admitted to being pretty nervous which is why he forgot to ask his teacher to leave class.

"Well being nervous is normal, don't stress about it too hard m'kay?" I told him.

He nodded and stayed quiet. I could tell he was still feeling pressure by the expression on his face. I walked with Hinata to the club room and when he opened it, almost if not all of the guys were changing. Their shirts were all off. My face got super hot and I was incredibly embarrassed and turned to face another way.

I said, "Sorry, I'll be by the bus," before I ran off and down the stairs.

Damn that was embarrassing.

Tsukishima's pov

"Good job letting everyone flash the first year girl Hinata," Tanaka huffed.

The little ginger headed kid was panicking and bowing over and over, "I'm sorry guys! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Daichi chuckled, "If she wasn't already nervous around us, now for sure."

"I should go apologize to her or she's going to hate me forever!"

I thought outloud, "She isn't that nervous about us, it's more of a general nervousness."

"Huh?" Sugawara asked, he was changing next to me.

"Well I mean, if I moved to a new country where they speak a different language and it's way different I would be nervous too."

Our dark haired captain agreed, "Yeah, that would honestly suck. Meeting new people and everything."

I finished my thought, "She isn't nervous herself nor about the volleyball club because thats all her and Yamaguchi could talk about in class today. I think she's trying to make sure she doesn't make us uncomfortable."

She was always hesitant if someone offered to shake her hand because she knows it isn't as common as it is in America. She's always super cautious when speaking to people in class other than me and Yamaguchi, except she does hesitate sometimes when asking personal questions like about our families and stuff. If she doesn't understand a word or expression we use she pretends like she understands rather than asking what it means and I call her out for it.

"Someone's been paying attention to the little hafu girl a lot huh," Tanaka nudged me with his elbow.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah it's just cause Yamaguchi and I have class with her," I looked to him.

"Yeah, it's easy to tell," Yamaguchi agreed with me. I said thank you with my eyes to him for covering for me. I don't want anyone to think I like this girl.

After everyone was ready we left the club room and walked down to the side of the school where the bus was and Takeda sensei, Kiyoko and Mika. Coach Takeda asked us if we were ready and we all bowed and said yeah and then entered the bus after doing a head count making sure everyone was there. I ended up sitting with Yamaguchi and some of the second years, unable to talk to Mikaela. I shrugged it off and decided it didn't really matter since I didn't have anything to say. This was going to be a short ride anyway.


	7. ➮ Aoba Johsai

Mikaela’s pov.

I was sitting with Kiyoko at the beginning of the journey, but decided to go to the back of the bus with the boys. I was talking with Hinata and Tanaka-senpai. They were talking about the game and I could see how Hinata looked kind of rough.

“ _You ok?_ ” I asked in English.

He nodded, “Yes, I am. Just a little nervous.”

I smiled, “I’m sure you will do fine, don’t think too much because then you will stress yourself before you even start playing.”

He sighed, “I hope.” 

“You will,” I assured him and touched his arm. His face went red an I took my hand away and got red with embarrassment as well. 

I forgot how weird it is supposed to be here with touching. He probably is super weirded out now, ugh I’m such a mess. Later in the bus Tanaka opened pocky’s and passed me a few and was munching super loudly. He then offered one to Hinata and Hinata started freaking out and then threw up all over Tanaka’s warm up pants and then Tanaka started freaking out.

The whole bus was chaos trying to figure out how to clean Tanaka’s pants.

“Quick take them off so the barf doesn’t seep to your shorts,” Daichi said.

Tanaka slid them off and was holding them like they were contaminated. Meanwhile Hinata was still going to throw up. I took out a plastic bag I had in my bag and he let more out. 

I frowned and rubbed his back, “Poor Hinata.”

They passed us some bottles of water and I helped Hinata drink and spit to wash his mouth. 

I looked through my backpack and found some mint gum, “Here chew on this.”

“Thanks,” He said drearily.

The guys were all freaking out still on why Hinata looked so out of energy. I felt his forehead and he was hot and sweating.

“Did you sleep last night?” I finally asked. 

He shook his head no, “How could I?”

“Hinata you have to sleep the night before a match, having school before probably drained you,” Daichi put his fingers to his temple and looked annoyed.

The red head frowned, “I’m sorry captain, I just was so stressed.”

“It’s alright, just make sure you get some rest now,” He ordered.

“Here Hinata you can lay across the seats and put your head on my sweater in my lap if you like,” I offered.

He turned his body and I made sure he was comfortable. Tanaka kindly let him lay the little bit of his legs across his own. I saw Hinata shut his eyes and I brushed my fingers through his messy hair, “Try to relax.”

I hummed to him as he slept, hopefully he will get a good nap in before we arrive.

Tsukki’s pov.

Yamaguchi woke me up and told me to take out my headphones and pointed. I turned my head to the back of the bus and I was going to scrunch my nose. Little Hinata was napping on Mika’s lap and she was playing with his hair. I narrowed my eyes and was starring, hard.

“Hinata just threw up on Tanaka’s pants because he got sick and didn’t sleep last night,” Yamaguchi explained, “Mika is letting him sleep on her so he’ll be fine for the match.”

I didn’t lose my eye contact with Mika starring down at Hinata when I responded quietly, “Oh, how pitiful. He really can’t do anything right.”

Yamaguchi laughed lightly at what I said and I smirked. Then Mika’s dark hair moved out of her light green eyes as she looked up. Her face got red as she smiled and lifted a hand to give me a little wave. I waved back cooly and put back on my headphones turning back to face the front of the bus. I was satisfied with that cute little smile despite getting caught starring. Cute? Wait I meant- ugh that’s not how I feel. 

I rolled my eyes and whispered to myself, “Yikes.”

The rest of the bus ride went by fast and we exited the bus. Stupid Hinata had to be woken up by Mika.

“Hey sleepy head, we made it,” She whispered in a sweet little voice. 

I rolled my eyes, “Just shake him awake, we don’t have time for that.”

Her eyes darted towards me glaring as if I said something evil. She then brushed his hair of his face and said, “Alright you got to get up now before Tsukki gets more jealous.”

“Yeah, that’s what’s going on, you wish,” I scoffed and got off the bus with Yamaguchi. 

The nerve of that girl, saying I’m jealous of Hinata and her? Yeah sure. 

Mikaela’s pov.

Hinata and I left the bus and he wouldn’t stop apologizing to Tanaka who was putting his sweats in a plastic bag. 

“I told you it’s okay. I’m worried about you, do you feel any better yet?” The 2nd year asked.

Hinata’s head was bowed extremely low and he rose, “Yeah I feel better now that I’m off the bus and thanks to Mika for helping me sleep.”

Tanaka winked, “Nice I’m glad to hear that. After all whether we win or lose today totally depends on you,” the third year went on, “And let me hit everything unmarked like we did on the three on three okay?”

I rolled my eyes, “Uh oh.”

Sugawara whisper shouted, “Tanaka, don’t pressure him!”

“What I can’t hear you?” He turned around to face him.

Hinata was practically shaking, “I’ll do the best I can I swear,” he then grabbed his stomach, “I’m going to the bathroom!”

He began to walk off and Tanaka went, “Coming out on both ends, you’re working overtime!”

I fake barfed, “You’re disgusting Tanaka.”

He laughed, “Just a part of life little girlie. Might as well get used to the dude humor now.”

Kageyama then spoke up annoyed, “Jeez he’s getting sick again, how pathetic. I’m going to teach him a lesson.”

The soft spoken third year Suga quickly grabbed Tobio to hold him back, “You know beating him up isn’t going to do any good!” 

“Well it’s worth a try!” The younger setter argued.

“Hold him back! Mika, Tanaka help me!” He called out.

We were able to calm Tobio down and I playfully shoved him, “You don’t have to act all tough you know.”

“Yeah well I need that punk Hinata to do his job today.”

“He’s literally terrified, he won’t be able to do anything if everyone keeps messing with him,” I said.

Kiyoko came next to me, “Well said. Now those of you who are ready and have their check in papers go find the gym, with Mika. Coach Takeda will take the rest of you once your papers are in order.”

I started walking with Tsukki, Kageyama, Tanaka and Yamaguchi. Turning the corner we overheard some guys who were talking about Karasuno and describing Tanaka and said he looked dumb. He looked at us raising and eyebrow then peeked his around the corner. 

As we all made the turn Tanaka spoke, “Don’t mock my team bro. We’ll have your heads.”

The boys all began mugging and I decided to cross my arms to mimick them noticing the guys talking about us were players for the opposite team. 

Tsukki scoffed, “Come on Tanaka, there’s no need to talk like that. I mean look at what you’ve done, the hot shots from Aoba Johsai High School are practically shaking in their shoes.”

There was a voice that Kei had that could get under anyone’s skin. Not only that, but just in general he was an intimidating person. His height, the icy stare of his light hazel eyes and his voice all made him seem genuinely antagonizing. I guess it’s a polite way of saying he seems like a dick, but I mean that is how he acts. 

The spikey haired guy from the other school spoke up, “You idiots really think we’re afraid of you?”

I looked at the other guy who genuinely was intimidated by them. 

I decided to jump in afraid of the tension, “Come on guys, let’s keep it classy now.”

“Oh yeah, good thinking. It will hurt worse if we kick your asses on the court instead,” Tanaka told them.

All of a sudden Suga and Daichi were behind us. Daichi scolded the 2nd year with us, “Hey knock it off, I can’t take you anywhere!” 

I started giggling at how Daichi grabbed Tanaka forcing him to bow and apologize. 

“It’s whatever,” The guys at Aoba Johsai weren’t tripping to hard over us. 

As we were walking off the spikey haired dude called out Tobio. “So you been, your majesty. I bet you already whipped your new subjects into shape. Haven’t you?”

Tanaka got an evil look on his face and started to roll up his sleeve like he was about to knock this guy out. Daichi grabbed his arm as Kageyama rose his head, not looking back.

He mumbled, “Uh-huh,” and walked off, not showing how it could’ve got to him. 

The guys all shoved Kageyama and told him how they were proud of how he handled the situation and we walked away.


	8. ➮ So That's How He Feels

We made it to Gym number 3 and bowed to the guys warming up. 

“Thank you for having us,” we all said in sync. 

The boys got out of their warm ups and into their practice match jerseys. Then we noticed Hinata was gone. I told Tanaka to go check on him in the bathroom and shortly they both returned. Hinata was absolutely losing his shit though. Daichi and Kiyoko both tried calming him down but ended up freaking him out ten times worse. 

I decided to try and talk to him, “Hey Hinata what’s going on?”

“The practice match, my first real volleyball game! I can’t mess this up and did you hear Kiyoko? She said she’s counting on me and so is everyone else!”

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, “Hey shush, look at me.”

He focused, “Okay, yeah?”

Looking him in the eyes I told him, “You’re going to do fine no matter what. Even if you make mistakes no one is going to be upset at you,” I ruffled his hair with my hand and pushed him away when I saw Tsukki glaring from the court, “Now go warm up with the rest of the guys.”

Tsukki’s pov.

I saw Mika comforting Hinata again and rolled my eyes. When he walked off I came over to her.

“So where’s my good luck wishes?” I said slyly.

She laughed with attitude, “I hope you trip on the court.”

I pushed up my glasses, “We both know I’m too cool for that to happen.”

“Well a girl can dream, can’t she?” She joked.

“Whatever loser,” I said.

The starters were starting to lineup and Daichi called me over.

“Run off now, good luck I guess,” She said smiling.

“That’s much better,” I winked at her and walked away. 

After bowing again it was time for the captains to shake hands. Apparently their captain wasn’t there today so Daichi shook their co-captains hand and we took our places. The match began and I was calm and collected and ready for whatever. I mean I don’t really have to do much anyways since it is just a practice match, it’s whatever. 

We ended up doing pretty terrible because Hinata kept screwing up. He was bumping into everyone. Finally Kageyama started yelling at him a bit clearly irritated. They had to actually hold him back from fighting him. I just rolled my eyes and laughed it off. It was really uncool of all of them. 

Soon it was Hinata’s turn to serve and could you believe what he did? He spiked it right into Tobio’s head, right next to me. I watched as our setter turned around with a terrifying look in his eye. I couldn’t help, but laugh. Tanaka and I began to lose our absolute shit.

“I’m actually crying, thanks Hinata,” I laughed.

“Oh gee Kageyama your head is pretty hard isn’t it,” The loud 2nd year laughed with me. 

Kageyama turned around and walked up to Hinata as he backed away nervous. He got into his face and began talking to him. He shouted, “Might as well get over it and get your head in the game dumbass!”

I laughed even more, but was a little irritated that we lost the first set. Then we got a 5 minute break to drink water. I went and sat down on the bench with Yamaguchi and Mika skipped over to us. 

She handed me a water bottle, “Here, got to keep that energy up.”

“Thanks,” I said taking it from her hand.

Yamaguchi decided to break the awkward quietness, “You were doing really good out there!”

“Yeah good work out there,” She smiled then Hinata caught her attention again. 

Her eyes weren’t look at me when I thanked her and Yamaguchi. So what did I do? I grabbed her wrist, “Hey thanks that means a lot.”

She looked down at her small hand in mine and I saw her cheeks get red. Then I blushed and let go.

She stumbled on her words, “You’re welcome, I’m going to go check on Hinata!”

Then she walked off. I huffed and crossed my arms, “Whatever loser.”

When she was gone Yamaguchi spoke up, “So you totally have a crush on her, huh Tsukki?”

I shook my head, “You’re real stupid you know that?”

“Oh am I? You act weird around her and now you even are getting jealous of her being nice to Hinata.”

I sighed, he had a point. He was sort of right, but I don’t know if it was really a crush. She’s cute and I want her attention or just her not to give her attention to Hinata. I can’t get upset about it I guess because if she likes Hinata more than she likes me then I can’t change that. 

I didn’t know why, but instead I said, “No, I actually don’t like her and that’s the issue. I don’t want her around, I don’t want to see her, I don’t like that she is apart of the volleyball team. I can’t stand her, not because she’s a hafu, either. It’s because she’s straight up an annoying pain in my ass.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes were wide, but they weren’t looking at me. 

Mikaela’s pov.

I was walking back to Tsukki and Yamaguchi. I was going to say good luck to Tsukki’s second half in the practice match, but instead I overheard him talking to Yamaguchi.

“ I don’t want her around, I don’t want to see her, I don’t like that she is apart of the volleyball team. I can’t stand her, not because she’s a hafu, either. It’s because she’s straight up an annoying pain in my ass,” the blonde told his companion. 

Yamaguchi was looking at my face in shock that I was right there and I can’t even imagine what my face must’ve looked like. I was not only hurt, but just surprised. I thought he was cool and that we were becoming friends despite not getting along at first. I was content with being friends with him and Yamaguchi being in the same class as them. Now I don’t know if I even wanted to see Tsukki’s stupid face. 

“What are you looking at-” 

Our eyes locked to one another. I made sure mine looked dull with absolutely no emotion. I straighted the rest of my face out with zero expression, “Could I get you more water Tsukishima?”

“No, uh- Mika-”

“No, okay you're welcome. Excuse me,” I went to walk off.

I felt his hand grabbed my wrist and he spun me around. He spoke, “Mikaela.”

We starred at each other, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to break the silence. 

“Come on Tsukki! Time to get back in the game!” Daichi’s voice called over to him.

I took the opportunity to free my arm and I decided to take a breather. I walked off into the halls of Aoba Johsai near the exit. I went out the doors and sat outside on the ground. I hugged my knees and a few tears began coming down my face. I opened my phone and texted my mom seeing if she could pick me up. She responded that she had work until late again. Of course.


	9. ➮ Screw Up

I sat there on the ground for a bit just on my phone, but I couldn’t help the tears that were streaming down my face. I didn’t mean to cry, but I was and there was no stopping it. Well until I heard a voice.

“What’s a pretty little girl like you doing outside all by herself?” 

I looked up and it was an Aoba Johsai player. I looked him up and down, he was pretty attractive.

I sniffled, “Could ask the same thing about you. Aren’t you supposed to be in a practice match right about now?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Ah you got me, here let me help you up,” He offered his hand.

I took it and stood up, “Thanks.”

“I’m Toru Oikawa, if you didn’t already know. I’m Aoba Johsai’s team captain. Are you a fan?”

I laughed at him, “A fan?”

He tilted his head, “Okay if you aren’t here to see me play who are you?”

“I’m Karasuno’s second team manager. Mikaela Fuyuki,” I bowed my head.

“Well Mikaela it’s nice to meet you,” he bowed, “I have to ask though. Why are you out here all by yourself? And crying?”

I wiped my face self conscious, “I just felt a little dizzy in there.”

“Okay we’ll go with that, I’m headed inside. You coming?”

I nodded and he opened the door for me. I waved to him bye as he went to the guy’s locker room to change, “Nice meeting you Oikawa.”

“You too Fuyuki,” He said.

I went inside the gym and Yamaguchi immediately approached me, “Hey are you okay? I was looking everywhere for you and couldn’t find you.”

I nodded, “Nothing Tsukishima says will ever affect me. I don’t even know him that well.”

“He didn’t mean it, I know he didn’t. He was just saying it to try and be cool in front of me, so don’t blame him,” Yamaguchi told me. 

The guys had finished taking the second set. I got up to go fill waters, “Still came out of his mouth though.” 

I got water for everyone except for Tsukki, I let Kiyoko give the bottle to him. I went to congratulate Daichi and Tanaka for winning the second set. During the break period, the Oikawa guy came out though and the girls in the stands were all bubbling.

Tanaka began talking about how Oikawa pissed him off. 

The other team captain waved at me, “Hey Mikaela!”

I waved back and realized it caught Tsukki’s attention. The other guys on my team glared at me, but I ignored them.

Yamaguchi then asked, “Hey what’s the deal with you and that dude on the other team?”

“I met him outside, don’t really know him, but he seems cool,” I said.

“Do you like him?” 

“Yamaguchi,” I rolled my eyes, “I just met the dude.”

“Okay just seeing, you know Tsukki is going to ask me about that later. I have to tell him something,” He told me.

“Yeah well Tsukishima needs to mind his damn business and leave me alone,” I said.

Yamaguchi got quiet and nervous. I could hear him take in a deep breath. We watched the 3rd set not in awkward silence though. We both cheered for our team and so forth. Then Oikawa was put in. He served and they were flawless and they all bounced off of Tsukki who couldn’t receive. 

Tadashi kept freaking out about how Kei was getting targeted. 

“He’ll be fine he just needs to get used to this guy’s crazy nice serve,” I comforted him.

“But Tsukki!” 

“Stop making such a big deal about it Yamaguchi!” The heated blond turned to us. 

He tried to look at me to search for an expression, but I closed my eyes, crossed my arms and turned the other way. No way will I let him try to read anything, but annoyance from me. The set was finally won by Hinata’s crazy good quick attack. We all stood up and cheered. Sugawara was helping Coach Takeda with his speech of congratulations for this first practice match. I was standing with Kiyoko who was super pleased that we won.

“So what do you think? Will you stay?” She asked.

I thought about it. I was going to just leave in the middle of the match because of Tsukishima and his attitude, but I actually enjoyed the volleyball team. He’s just one person and the other guys are really cool and nice. Also I really liked watching the game, it made me feel super hyped. I can’t play volleyball anymore, but I’m glad to still be able to be involved. 

“Yes, I’d love to,” I smiled back at her.

Tsukki’s pov. 

When we were dismissed we were all walking as a group down the hill from school. They were talking about how Kageyama didn’t make it into Shiratorizawa. 

“Maybe he didn’t make it because he’s not as smart of a king as everyone thinks he is,” I snickered.

“Goodnight,” Yamaguchi said as we walked off.

Mikaela was on the other side of Yamaguchi. She said cheerfully, “Goodnight guys.”

We were the three first years who were actually in advanced classes on the team. Hinata and Kageyama must have pee brains now that I think about it when it comes to academics. Anyways we continued walking home until it was time for Yamaguchi to turn down to go to his street. We said goodbye and it was just me and Mikaela in silence.

I looked down at her, I noticed she was holding onto herself pretty tight. She wasn’t wearing her blazer either, just the sweater vest and short sleeve shirt underneath for the uniform.

“It’s pretty cold tonight huh,” I said.

“That’s observant of you,” She said in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes, this girl. I stopped and went into my bag, she continued walking. I quickly grabbed my blazer and zipped it back up running back to catch up with her. 

“Here,” I said.

She looked at me finally with icy cold eyes, and then glanced at my blazer. She shook her head. I was now actually annoyed, I took it and wrapped it around her pulling her towards me while doing so. I realized I did it a little too aggressive because she ended up tripping forward into me, her hands catching her fall on my stomach. She then looked up at me and her expression was different. Her eyes were wide and I could see them as curious as my own, searching. My face was red and hers as well. She closed her eyes though and took a deep breath and turned away. 

She said, “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem,” I told her.

“I mean your problem with me? Are we friends?”

“I don’t have a problem with you. And are we friends?” I said.

She scoffed, “What’s with you? Of course I think we’re friends. We hang out at school and walk home together and on the same team. What’s with you treating me like I’m bothering you?” 

I breathed out trying to find the right words, “We are friends, look I didn’t mean what I was telling Yamaguchi. I was talking out of my ass.”

“Okay,” She looked at me expectantly. 

I rolled my eyes, “Seriously? Okay?”

“Don’t seriously me! I haven’t heard you say anything meaningful yet,” She looked my up and down. 

I said finally giving in, “I’m sorry okay! Jeez is that what you wanted to hear?”

She smiled, “Was that so hard Kei?”

I was embarrassed now. I knew I was wrong, of course I had to be such a huge ass and child to the point where she had to ask me for an apology. How un-fucking-cool of me. She gave me a hug though and I was confused, but I wrapped my arms around her and I put one hand on the top of her head. This girl will be the death of me.


	10. ➮ Noya & Asahi

Mikaela’s pov.

After school today, I was going to go help out at practice since I didn’t really have much else to do. I walked Tsukki and Yamaguchi to the club room so they could change and the third years n 2nd year were leaving so I decided to just head to the gym with them rather than waiting.

“Hey Mikaela, you really were a big help yesterday. I just wanted to say thanks for being there for us,” Sugawara told me.

“Definitely, we’re happy you’re on the team,” Daichi said.

Tanaka ruffled my hair, “Yeah kid, you’re great.”

I blushed while smiling, “Thanks guys.”

Tanaka began freaking out to the guys, “Isn’t she so cute, oh my god I just want to pinch her cheeks.”

“Hey touch my face and I’ll kick your butt,” I told him.

“You tell him Mikaela,” Daichi laughed.

“You guys can call me Mika if you like, that’s my nickname,” I said.

Sugawara smiled, “That’s cute.”

We then entered the gym and who’s there with Kageyama and Hinata? Nishinoya that’s who. The friendly 2nd year who helped me find my way to the first year classes. 

“Long time no see Nishinoya,” Tanaka said with enthusiasm.

The other 3rd years and 2nd year greeted him and Daichi introduced him to us.

“Nice to meet you first years!” He smiled then pointed to Kageyama, “I got a question for you, where did you come from?”

“I went to Kitagawa,” Tobio replied.

Nishinoya’s eyes lit up with excitement, “Really? That’s a great school. I played them in middle school and they beat us 2-1. They had someone back then who could serve even better than you!”

Daichi and Sugawara rolled their eyes at how much he was talking. Kageyama asked the second year if he came to Karasuno because he heard that Coach Ukai was returning.

“Not really, I wanted to come back here because well Karasuno’s school uniforms for the girls are the hottest. Not only that, but the girls here aren’t half bad looking either. But most of all, our uniforms are awesome too and black and I love the blazers here. So the uniforms are nice, the ladies are beautiful and it’s not that far from home. It was a no brainer,” He went on and on and on. Then the second year saw the team manager come through the door, “Oh my god it’s Kiyoko, come to my arms sweet mama!” 

He ran towards her very fast and Kiyoko slapped the fuck outta his face when he got to close. 

I walked up to Kiyoko and laughed, “Jeez no mercy huh?”

“Nishinoya is nice and all, but if he gets too touchy you got to make sure he knows your boundaries,” She told me. 

“Reasonable,” I said and we walked off to go do some paperwork. 

She then pulled out a box that said my name on it, “Here.”

I smiled, “What’s this?”

I opened the box and I pulled out a warm up uniform for Karasuno and it even had my nickname ‘Mika’ written on the front. I hugged the jacket and then hugged Kiyoko thanking her.

“Hey you’re apart of the team now, I hope it fits. Try it on!” She told me. 

When I put it on it fit like a glove, it looked absolutely perfect on me. I was incredibly hyped up about wear it. I put the sweatpants over my skirt and they looked really good too. I took out my phone and turning it on to take a picture. 

“Kiyoko get in my picture will you? It’s for snapchat.”

She laughed, “Only if you send it to me.”

We looked cute as hell and I posted it captioning ‘the cutest team managers’. We continued filling out different paperwork including my official team enrollment paperwork. I had to get a physical signed by my doctor inorder to be officially allowed at practice in case I got hit by the ball or something. I’d let my mom know to schedule it since I wasn’t really confident enough to make an appointment like that. 

After getting done with all the important stuff Kiyoko headed home and I went into the gym. Nishinoya was talking about Asahi who was supposedly the ace player. Hinata was talking about how he wanted to become the ace.

After they were all done talking I asked Hinata, “Let’s go meet the ace tomorrow and see if we can get him back on the team. I bet if he came back, Nishinoya would for sure come back to!”

“That sounds smart, let’s do it,” Kageyama joined our whispering.

“Then it’s settled, let’s find a way to get the team back together,” Hinata said. 

The next day during a break time period we all met up outside of our classes and headed to the area where the 3rd years are. Hinata was shaking a little, I was nervous too. There were a lot of older people. 

“You go in first,” Hinata told us.

“You were the one who wanted to meet the ace so bad remember?” Kageyama said.

“Is that him?” I lifted my eyes seeing a super tall guy leave the class. 

“Please wait Asahi!” Sugawara came darting out of the same class.

We all studied the guy and Hinata began freaking out. He had to be 6foot at very least and he was really built. 

“What are you first years doing here?” Sugawara looked at us.

“We wanted to meet Asahi,” I told him.

“Anyways Asahi these are the new guys, Hinata and Kageyama,” He introduced them first, “I can’t forget our cute new team manager Mika of course.” 

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” Said the 3rd year.

We all bowed our heads, “Hello!”

Asahi asked Suga, “So how many new players did you get this here?”

“Four, not the number we wanted, but they are all promising.” 

“Is that right?” Asahi smiled.

“Yup, Hinata wants to be the ace,” I told him.

The 3rd year put his hand on the short first years shoulder, “Good luck kid.”

“So you going to play with us or what?” Was all Hinata could say, “I want to be the ace one day. I was hoping to see you in action.”

A guy called for Asahi to get to the next class. The third year waved goodbye, “Sorry I’m not the ace anymore.”

Kageyama then asked, “So why was he out was he injured?”

“No, I think Asahi lost his love for the game,” said Sugawara. 

“But why, he’s so big and tall and he gets to be the ace!”

“He used to be Karasuno’s biggest player, and we all depended on him as the ace. But then-”

“Did you guys lose a game or something?” I asked.

Sugawara looked out the window, “One game Asahi’s spikes were all shut down, and he feels responsible for everything.”

We all nodded and then began to head back to class. Sugawara called me back though.

“Could I ask you a favor?” He asked.

“Sure anything you need,” I smiled.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Well this is going to sound a little odd, but can you try and bribe Nishinoya back onto the team?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Huh?”

“I mean like nothing crazy, just offer him a date if he joins back the team. Here’s a hint, call him your upperclassman and he will probably fold right away,” He told me.

“Nishinoya knows I’m the same age as him though and also isn’t that kind of wrong. I don’t really know this guy,” I argued.

“A date doesn’t mean you like him, it could just mean you think he’s cute and it doesn’t have to be serious or anything,” He suggested.

I thought about it, “I guess I could give it a shot.”


	11. ➮ Study Date

Later that day after school before volleyball practice started I made sure to rush over to the 2nd year classroom area, there were Tanaka and Nishinoya chatting away. I greeted both of them and asked Nishinoya to go on a walk with me by ourselves before practice started.

We walked down the clearing hallways and he finally asked, “So what’s up?” 

“Well…” I couldn’t ask this dude to go on a date with me. It was just sort of wrong and didn’t feel right. I decided to just admit to it until he said.

“Did the guys send you?”

I nodded, “Yeah Suga asked me to ask you on a date to get you back to the club, but honestly I don’t think I can.”

“That’s too bad, it would have worked,” He said.

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Nope,” he winked, “But I wouldn’t have turned it down. You’re beautiful.”

I shook my head, “Thanks, but I’d imagine you’d want to ask out Kiyoko more.”

“Kiyoko is beautiful too, for sure. That doesn’t mean she is the only pretty girl in the world, even if she is my favorite.”

“See,” I teased.

He turned to face me, “Well what do you say then? Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

I couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. I was quiet, how was I meant to reply to that? I didn’t have a reason to say no, but I also didn’t know if that was a good idea.

“How about you think about it? You don’t have to say yes today,” He smiled.

“Deal,” I smiled back.

We headed to the club room and I dropped off my bags and stuff and waited for him to get changed so it would be my turn to get into my warm ups too. I closed the door and realized there was no lock on it. I better change fast then. I quickly got dressed uninterrupted thankfully and headed down to the gym. There Mr. Takeda was announcing our next practice match against Nekoma high and our volleyball training camp.

“Tokyo huh? Those city boys have no idea what they’re in for,” Tanaka said.

Tsukki began making fun of Tanaka for saying that.

“Aren’t we sort of in the city too? Like Miyaga isn’t considered the country is it?” I asked.

“No, but what Tanaka means is that since they’re from Tokyo they probably think they’re better than us. They’re all probably a lot richer too,” Sugawara explained. 

Hinata was all hyped up as well asking about the teams in Tokyo. Afterwards they got back to work on recieves. I helped toss some balls to Kageyama so he could practice his setting as well. Then we were dismissed to go home early that day. 

Tsukki and I walked home together. When we were at the main street I tried to say goodbye.

“What’s up? Don’t you live over there?” He asked.

“I was gonna go to the Kashenon Cafe to do some homework since we got out early,” I explained, “Anyways see you tomorrow.”

“Wait can I join you? To be honest I need help studying myself in English and if it isn’t too much trouble could you help me with my pronunciation?”

I nodded, “I wouldn’t mind at all. You better not order a super boring drink though.”

We both entered the pretty pink decorated cafe and he opened the door for me. I thanked him and bounced over to get in line. 

He looked at the menu, “I haven’t been here in a while, what should I get?”

“This is my first time here, how would I know? Can you read the menu for me?” I asked.

I couldn’t make out everything it was describing. Teas,smoothies, coffees and snacks.

“Uhm well they have boba, do you know what that is?” He asked.

“Do you mean ‘do we have it in america’ ? Yes of course, I didn’t know they had it in Japan. Can you order for me, a Milk Tea with Boba please!” 

He nodded, “Okay I will get the same.” 

Tsukki’s pov.

She was so bubbly and vibrant about drinking boba. I decided after ordering, I would pay for the both of us. She noticed and poked me.

“What?”

“Why’d you pay for me silly?” She asked.

“Oh shut up and let me treat you,” I rolled my eyes.

We went and sat down and waited for our orders. She took out her books and so did I. I got out my notebook with my English vocab and translations. She brought our teas to our table and she happily began sipping hers. 

“Someone’s obsessed with boba? Your hafu side is showing,” I teased.

“Hey whatever, it doesn’t have to do with being a hafu.”

“Yeah sure it doesn’t,” I said sarcastically. 

After that we got to work. I was writing an essay in English and she helped edit it a bit. Apparently I was writing like I was a robot and way too formally which I thought was ridiculous.

“It’s a personal essay isn’t it? If you are supposed to be talking about yourself, your teacher wants to see your personality. Not read another bleak piece of literature. Honestly sounds like a book report,” She told me.

“Hey well this is how we were taught to write! You don’t need to make fun of me, I get it, I don’t speak English. How do I fix it?”

She laughed, “Wow you’re so sensitive about school huh?”

“Whatever, I just like having good grades,” I said.

“Well my friend, we can start by adding more transitional words between sentences to connect them and maybe some slang,” She studied my paper.

I scrunch my nose, “How do you know that will get me a good grade? Isn’t slang too informal.”

“Trust me, I know how to get good grades with teachers,” She told me.

“Maybe in America, but Japanese teachers are different. Especially our advance class teachers.”

She shrugged, “Maybe so, but they might just find my American student-ness refreshing.”

I rolled my eyes at her, but let her help me alter my essay a lot. After a bit of editing and rewriting it actually sounded really good and I liked it. I guess she did know what she was talking about. My work should be my own and I should be proud of it. 

“Thank you Mikaela, you helped me out a lot,” I told her.

“I know, you can do my Japanese Lit homework to thank you,” She winked at me, “Just kidding, unless you want to of course.”

I sighed, “Fine, it’s not even that hard. I’ll do it tomorrow morning before we walk to school.”

“Wow, the good boy Tsukishima helps kids cheat on their work?” 

“You think I’m a teacher’s pet don’t you? Well you’re wrong. I just do my work and play volleyball,” I said.

I realized how lame that made me sound.

She teased me, “A real rebel aren’t you?” 

I rolled my eyes, “Well what makes you so interesting then?”

“You tell me,” She continued, “In America teenagers throw wild parties, go clubbing, and go to the city all the time.”

“So you were a party girl?” I cringed.

Just what my mom would want to hear. She already doesn’t like that I walk this girl home everyday.

She shook her head, “Oh no, I wish. My friends were, but not me. Tried to get me to go out a billion times and if I did, they’d try to get me to drink and smoke. It wasn’t my thing though. I could never. I was convinced I was an athlete and that I’d join an international volleyball team. That’s all I would focus on.”

I was really relieved by her saying that. I asked, “Well I know you got injured, so did you join them after that since you weren’t training anymore?”

“Sure I’ve gone out, but I don’t do drugs or sleep around. I’m also the designated sober friend, make sure everyone gets home safe or let everyone sleepover so they don’t get in trouble.”

“That’s really cool of you. My brother has let me try beer before, but that stuff is kind of gross,” I shared.

She fake barfed, “Nasty, vodka and tequila are the good stuff. The only stuff I’ll ever drink.”

“I thought you didn't drink,” I said.

“Hey I don’t drink when I’m out. With friends at home in a safe environment, then maybe,” she told me.

I nodded. That made sense, I admire her for that. She doesn’t need to drink to have fun, but if she does she makes sure it's responsible. 

“So what do Japanese kids do for fun then?” she asked.

“Well I guess I wouldn’t really know. Certainly not parties like Americans. Usually I just do what I do and hang out with Yamaguchi on weekends after volleyball,” I told her.

“That’s cool, you guys should come over sometime. Do you guys play COD?”

I nodded, “Yeah I love that game.”

“Well I have all of them because my dad used to play xbox One and then I went through a phase in middle school.”

“Definitely, I’m sure Yamaguchi would be up for it,” I smiled.

We’d stay talking there until 8pm and then I walked her home and said goodnight before going back to my house. I went to bed in an amazing mood.


	12. ➮ Dinner w the Tsukishima's

Mikaela’s pov.

Today was different, everyone was still teasing each other about the practice game we had against the Neighborhood Association. Everyone had a lot of fun and Asahi came back to the team and him, Nishinoya and Sugawara played wonderfully together. It was really nice seeing how the team went together perfectly. Not to mention Coach Ukai! He is absolutely amazing and made sure to keep asking me questions about everyone’s names and positions to get to know everyone. Kiyoko wasn’t here, but thank god she kept her clipboard otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to be as much use. 

“And you? What position did you play?” The Coach asked.

I laughed uncomfortably, “What do you mean?”

“I mean what was your volleyball position? I’m sure that you used to play since you already know so much about the positions.”

I nodded, “I was a right wing spiker and pinch server.”

“Impressive, you’re kind of short though, no skills as a libero?” He asked nudging me.

“I suck at diving, too scared to. In fact that’s how I got injured, dove a little too hard,” I explained.

He then turned, “Really? You were injured in a game?”

“Well it was a built up injury. I used to spike mostly with my left hand despite being right handed. Well my left hand was obviously sprained and for a couple weeks at least, but we were away one weekend at a tournament and it was our qualifier to the nationals. I got no rest between matches and wrapped my hand up really well and was fine after a few receives. When it was my turn in the rotation to block, one spike from the other team’s ace and my wrist was gone.”

He told me he was sorry for me and asked further about my injuries. I explained how I got surgery for the torn ligaments in my wrist and how there ended up being something else wrong with it making the surgery actually pointless and how I basically will never be a volleyball player anymore.

“Well I’m glad we have such a skilled veteran player on our team,” He told me.

I smiled to myself, I never thought of myself as a veteran player, but I guess I am. I used to play very competitively and I know the game. After the boys were done with their practice game and finished cleaning it was very late. I checked my phone and it was 8:12pm. 

After grabbing my stuff in the club room with Tsukishima we began our short walk home. We went by his house first and outside there for the first time stood his mother. She waved to me and when we got to the gate, I bowed.

“Hi Kei, would you like to introduce me to your friend?” She asked.

“Mom this is Mikaela Fuyuki, Mika this is my mom,” He said.

I smiled, “Nice to meet you Mrs. Tsukishima.”

“I was wondering Mikaela, if you’d like to join us for dinner. Kei told me how your parents don’t come home until later. Do you like Miso Soup?” 

I nodded, “That sounds wonderful, thank you.” 

Together we walked in and to be honest it was a little awkward. His mom was very friendly and soft spoken, but I could tell she was studying me like crazy. Her eyes wouldn’t leave my being. She had a major starring problem and I could tell where Tsukki got it from.

“So I heard you are from America? What part?” She asked.

“California, my father is from Japan though,” I explained.

She nodded, “What do your parents do?”

“My father is an engineer and my mother is actually an English teacher,” I explained.

Kei whispered something super fast to his mom basically saying to cool it with all the questions. To be honest I didn’t mind her asking so many questions as I wanted her to get to know me. The rest of dinner was kind of quiet with some small talk and finally Kei spoke up.

“Mikaela and I are going to my room, thank you for dinner mom,” He said getting up, “You coming?”

I quickly got up, “Thank you for dinner Mrs. Tsukishima.”

“You’re welcome honey,” She said smiling and began collecting our plates. 

I followed Tsukishima up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and then kind of stood awkwardly. The weird silence returned and I felt uneasy. I looked down at my feet and began twiddling my thumbs. Why was it so weird being here?

Tsukishima’s pov.

She was clearly uncomfortable and I was too. This was the first time in a long time that a girl has ever been in my room. I noticed her looking at the pictures of me as a kid hung up by my mom, of course.

“I was a pretty ugly kid huh?” I joked.

She laughed, “The ugliest, just kidding. You were adorable.”

Feeling more comfortable she walked over to the pictures and looked at them. I decided to turn on the tv in my room.

I yawned and looked at her, “You want to watch something?”

She nodded and said, “Uh just put on anything.”

I decided to put on some cartoon and she stood watching.

“You know you can sit on my bed right?” I told her.

She said, “Okay,” and plopped right onto my bed.

“I said sit, not take it over, move,” I joked shoving her out of my way to make some space for myself. 

She playfully shoved me back when I sat and then I wrapped my arm around her shaking her a little and left it resting around her shoulders. Her face went red and I laughed a bit in my head. Why was she so nervous? I didn’t really get it, Americans are like supposed to be very experienced in relationships. As far as I’m concerned in America there’s no rules about like dating and stuff at their schools. No rules in my school either, but like I know Tokyo schools get a little strict on those super rich kids. I just wish she would admit why she got all shy when I try to flirt with her. Eventually I decided to mess with her more and we spent the time just talking and making jokes and laughing. At some point we were both laying there and just starring up at the ceiling, my arm still around her and she fell asleep. I couldn’t help, but watch her until I fell asleep too.


	13. Breakfast w the Fuyuki's

Mikaela’s pov.

I woke up to the light peeking out the window, the tweets of little blue birds and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was still in his room, his bed, all tucked in and laying in his arms. He was sleeping still and his glasses were off and on his nightstand. I couldn’t imagine that he remembered to take them off. I slowly sat up trying not to disturb him. 

Then I remembered my phone, 10 missed calls from my mom and dad plus texts. I opened my phone and looked at call logs that showed missed calls from 10pm to 11pm then one call wasn’t highlighted red. Did I answer in my sleep? I took a deep breath and crawled out of his queen sized bed. I opened the door to his room and went downstairs to my surprise there were four people down there. 

“Look who’s awake,” The familiar voice of my dad rung in my ear.

I was in shock. My family and Tsukki’s mom were all sat at their table having tea and breakfast. 

“Well say goodmorning you did sleep in her house,” My mom told me.

My face was red as I bowed, “Goodmorning Ms. Tsukishima.”

“Goodmorning dear, would you like some egg and rice?” She offered.

I nodded, “Yes please if it isn’t any trouble.”

“Why’s Mika all red?” My sister exclaimed.

“Kumiko leave your sister alone,” My mom told her.

“Yeah brat,” I teased her.

My dad decided to sarcastically, “Love how my two daughters Mika and Miko get along so well.” 

“It’s the same with my boys Kei and Akiteru always got along well, but there were times where they would argue or rough house,” Mrs. Tsukishima laughed.

The parents all began talking about kids and so forth. I zoned them out eating my breakfast which was absolutely delicious. I made sure to thank Tsukishima’s mom for it multiple times while eating. I also drank some tea even though it isn’t my favorite, jasmine. 

“So aren’t you wondering why you aren’t in trouble?” Dad laughed nudging me.

“Oh yeah, why aren’t you guys mad?” I asked.

“Well it’s all thanks to Ms. Tsukishima. She answered your phone when you were sleep and told me where you were and how you fell asleep. She insisted that it was alright that you stay the night and invited us over for breakfast,” My mom explained.

I turned to Mrs. Tsukishima and said again, “Thank you so much for letting me stay in your home, feeding me dinner and having my family over for breakfast,” I then added, “Kei is one of my new and only friends here and in American culture, we befriend our friends’ families. So thank you for your hospitality.”

I got up and bowed to her once again. She said, “There is no need to thank me so much dear. Or there are other ways to thank me, I heard from your parents you like to cook. You’ll have to make me some American treats, yes?”

“I’d love to, Mrs. Tsukishima,” I told her.

I heard the door open to Kei’s room and his footsteps coming down the stairs. His face was very surprised when he saw us all downstairs. He looked around at my family wide eyed.

“Good morning son,” Mrs. Tsukishima said.

He responded, “Morning Mom, Mika and ….”

My dad stood up and walked over to Tsukki, who was by the way, way taller than my dad. 

Tsukishima’s pov.

I had walked downstairs into a huge breakfast that I guess I wasn’t invited to in my own house. There stood Mikaela’s dad, 99% sure it was him at least and he got up walking towards me. 

As I bowed I said, “Very nice to meet you sir.”

When I looked up he had a kind of confusing look on his face and then I felt him pull me into a hug and patted my back. I was really really surprised and didn’t know how to react. 

“In America we hug,” He laughed.

His wife laughed to herself amused, “Oh honey, why do you have to embarrass the poor boy like that? Look he doesn’t even know what to say.”

She was right, if anything I’d expect her to be the one to hug me. She was the American one very clearly, her brown skin and light round eyes that were the same as Mika’s. I bowed to her introducing myself and to Mikaela’s little sister who I learned was nicknamed Miko which I thought was pretty cute. Then I sat next to Mika.

“So you’re sleeping with my daughter?” Mr. Fuyuki asked me in a serious tone.

I spit out the water I was drinking at the table and almost choked when he said that. Then he laughed and told me he was joking.

Mika tilted her head looking at me amused, “If you thought I was a handful, wait until you actually have to be at home with my dad.”

“I never would have guessed your dad was so funny,” I told her smiling. 

“Don’t tell him that, it will feed his ego,” She whispered to me playfully. 

I ate my breakfast happily and continued to talk and get to know the Fuyuki family. To my surprise it wasn’t there first time living in Japan together, when Mikaela was born she was born in Tokyo and they lived there for a couple years. I also got to learn about some of Mika’s friends from there too. That’s when she spoke up.

“I was actually wondering if I could invite Kei and also Tadashi over to come play games and have a movie night today,” She asked her parents along with my mom.

Her dad shrugged taking a sip of his tea, “Ask your mom, I’ll be working.”

“You guys are all going to the volleyball camp together for a few nights over break though,” My mom told me.

Mikaela’s eyes almost rolled, but she caught herself not wanting to be impolite. 

She argued, “Well that is for volleyball club and they will be tired and also with everyone not just Tadashi and Kei.”

“Okay well that makes sense, we’d love to have them over. Is that okay with you?” Her mom looked to my mom.

My mom nodded, “Of course and I’ll talk to Yamaguchi’s mother since the boys are already so close, I’ll just tell her they’re having a sleepover over here.”

Mikaela’s eyes were full of excitement when she looked over to me, “You both should just sleepover at my house! Mom can they?”

“Ask your father,” Her mom looked at her husband. 

Mr. Fuyuki shrugged, “Kei seems like a pretty good boy, he’s welcome in my house for however long he likes. I don’t mind.”

“Thank you Mr. Fuyuki,” I told him.

Mikaela turned to me and we continued to work out all the details together and get excited about the sleepover. We were about to pull an all nighter of games, movies and snacks. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten all childish about this stuff, but it’s like her whole personality is rubbing off on me. I don’t mind at all, I think this will be fun.


	14. ➮ Sleepover w 2 Guys

Mika's pov.

When I got home from the Tsukishima household with my parents they expressed how much they liked his mom. Then my mom went into full clean mode to tidy the house for when the guys get here. It was kind of irritating because it wasn’t like the house was dirty since we literally just moved here, but she didn’t want any of our unpacked boxes to still be out and put them into the closet space room. I had to finish decorating my room which I enjoyed. I put up a bunch of posters I had bought from the first time we visited a few months ago, mostly it was hello kitty and then video games. I also put up my LED lights since I had them up back in my old room with my sister. My mom also insisted that I go out and buy more large pillows, extra blankets and that I bring my sister’s twin bed mattress to put on the floor. 

I took the car and had to drive twenty minutes out to a store that was kind of like a Japanese Ikea, but instead only for bedding and furniture. I ended up spending almost 15,000 yen which wasn’t as bad as I was expecting because I did buy like a bunch of stuff. I quickly drove back and brought all the stuff inside in several trips back and forth from the car to my house. I got really tired though and I decided that I’d take a break by watching some tv. Eventually though I ended up dozing off into sleep.

When I woke up hours later, my mom was cooking in the kitchen and my sister was sitting on my legs watching the tv in the living room. It was also starting to get dark outside as all our house lights were on and candles were lit. I grabbed my phone from my side and it read 6pm. The boys would be here in half and hour and I hadn’t even gotten my room clean. I shot up knocking my sister off the couch by accident.

“ _Hey! You pushed me!_ ” She exclaimed in English crossing her arms.

I called back to her as I ran down the hall to my room, “ _Sorry Miko_!”

To my surprised when I opened my door it was spotless and the guest bed was all made up. Every single pillow had a case and the throw blankets were neatly folded at the end of my own bed which was also perfectly spread. Surprised I walked back into the living room.

“Go get in the shower, your friends are coming soon aren’t they?” 

“ _Thanks Mommy!_ ” I gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing to the bathroom.

My mom quickly called to me telling me how she just cleaned my bathroom and that I needed to use the upstairs one since I would mess it up. I huffed grabbing my towel and ran up the stairs into the bathroom that my parents and sister used. Quickly rinsing the filth of today off of my skin and out of my hair I hopped right out and dried my hair the best I could. I put on a robe and wrapped my hair up in the towel then headed back downstairs. As I was heading into my room I heard a knock on the front door. 

“Mikaela your friends are here!” 

I panicked and closed the door to my room trying to change into sweats and a tee shirt really quick. I also put on some fluffy socks 

When I walked back into the living room there they both stood. Yamaguchi meeting my mother and sister. I went over to them and smiled.

“Hey guys, want to put your stuff in my room?” I asked.

Showing then my room I realized how much space there actually was compared to Tsukki’s bedroom. Technically my room was another living space, but I convinced my parents to let me use it as a room and for them to use the 3rd bedroom of the house that’s upstairs as a closet and office space so my mom could easily work from home when she needed to. It was definitely the best thing I’ve convinced them to do. I loved how spacious it was.

“I like your room, but I have to ask. Are you an otaku?” Yamaguchi snorted to himself.

I rolled my eyes, “Hey they are just cartoons.”

Tsukishima and him began laughing at me and teasing me for all the anime posters up on my wall. Not to mention my love for cutesy things like Hello Kitty and video game characters like Kirby. My room was very colorful to say the least. A mix of pink and black on grey walls. I can’t choose an aesthetic to save my life I guess. 

Soon though we began playing all the games I had on my consoles and got lost into the world of competition and shooting things for a very long time. Well until my mom came in with homemade pizza and snacks. Tsukki and Yamaguchi began whispering to each other and fast. 

I scrunched my nose, “Hey what is it?”

“So is this what Americans do at sleepovers?” Tsukishima asked.

I tilted my head as I took a huge bite of my pizza. With my mouth full I muffled, “What do you mean?”

Yamaguchi answered, “Well, I’ve never eaten pizza at someone else’s house before. Do all Americans just know how to make pizza?”

I laughed a little in my head. I must be so strange to them sometimes even though I think I’m being normal. I keep forgetting that I’m still a foreigner. 

“It is typical that at a sleepover Americans will order pizza. My mom likes to make it though, not all Americans know how to make it, or make it,” I explained.

They both began whispering together again. 

“Hey why do you guys have to whisper?” I crossed my arms.

Tsukki’s pov.

“You should go put your arm around her Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered to me with pizza still in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and whispered, “Shh what are you talking about?”

He annoyingly kept teasing me more and more about it and even suggested I kiss her. Annoyed I pushed my glasses up and told him to shut up. Then Mika crossed her arms and looked mad.

“Hey why do you guys have to whisper?” She asked pouting. 

“We are just trying to figure out what Japanese stuff we want to show you or get you,” Yamaguchi played it off.

I added, “My mom was wondering what kind of gifts your family would like.”

She shook her head no, “Oh my goodness don’t even worry about it. I would feel embarrassed because we don’t know what to give your parents.”

We began arguing and I was relieved she fell for it. I really did not want her to hear anything Yamaguchi was saying to me. He kept making jokes the whole time we were there. 

When Mikaela left her room to get us more water I turned to him, “I can’t wait until Nanami is around so I can tease you about her and how lame you act.”

He raised an eyebrow at me, “So you like her?”

My face got red and I got even more annoyed, “Of course not, she’s our friend. Can you quit it?!”

He grinned, “Okay I’ll stop, but I’m just using the opportunity while I have it. It’s not common you have a crush on someone.” 

I rolled my eyes again at the brunette. I admit she’s cute, but a crush on her is kind of an exaggeration. Just because we’ve been getting closer doesn’t mean we like each other. I mean I guess it’s different for everyone when they get a girl or guy best friend, but I don’t think I have a crush on her.


	15. ➮ Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slightly inappropriate reference

Tsukki’s pov. 

We all were watching a movie and it was late. The next thing I know Mikaela and Yamaguchi both fell asleep together on the floor in front of the tv. 

I talked to myself, “The bed was literally not that far away like come on guys there is space for you both to sleep.”

I decided to wake up Yamaguchi by shaking him a little bit.

“Oh hey Tsukki,” he yawned, “Did I fall asleep?”

I nodded, “Yeah you and that little loser.”

“Well where do you want to sleep Tsukki? With her or with me,” He winked. 

He got up and went onto the bed that was made on the floor.

“Leave some space, I’m sleeping there too,” I told him

“Are you going to wake her?” He asked.

I looked down at her, “How else is she going to go to bed?”

“Tsukki you really are clueless huh? She’s sleeping peacefully and you are going to disturb her? How big is she? Just pick her up and put her in her own bed.”

How is Yamaguchi so freaking good about girls and stuff? When did this guy ever talk to one or spend time with one.

I took a deep breath in when I reached down to pick her up. It was way easier than I thought it was going to be, and it made me realize how small she is. Having her in my arms was weird because she still was wiggly and I felt like I was going to drop her since she could slip out of my arms. 

“Don’t drop her!” Yamaguchi panicked.

Yamaguchi pulled her blanket back and I cautiously leaned down. Gently I placed her on her bed and when I tried to leave her, her arms tightened around me.

“Don’t go,” She whispered.

I was so surprised, and what did she mean?

“She’s sleep talking dude,” Yamaguchi quietly laughed.

“Of course she would. This damn girl,” I said and tried to get up again.

Her arms once again tugged on me, “Stay.”

“What do I do?” I looked to my best friend to help.

He shrugged, “How would I freaking know? I mean she could wake up if you don’t lay with her, so just sleep next to her.”

I sighed, I actually secretly really wanted to lay next to her. I would never admit that though.

I argued, “I can’t, I’m not sleeping next to her that’s gross.”

“You just sleep next to her last night, get over it,” He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t on purpose.”

“Goodnight Tsukki, don’t wake her up. Girls get really cranky when they get woken up from sleep. Plus if you want any chance of her liking you back, cuddling her isn’t a bad start,” Tadashi said as he went back over to his bed and crawled in. 

I sat down in the bed and carefully tried to climb over her to get on the other side. I ended up on all fours over her, her arms still around my neck. They tightened and pulled me closer, my glasses began slipping down my eyes.

Yamaguchi jokingly said, “I said sleep next to her, not with her. Damn pervert.”

“Yamaguchi I swear, breathe a word of this and I’ll kill you,” I told him in a serious tone.

He just laughed and I finished crawling to the other side of the bed. I took of my glasses, chucking them onto a beanbag at the end of the bed. I laid beside her sliding into the covers. I felt her body relax, probably since she felt me next to her. Well until she started shaking.

“Don’t leave me alone,” She whispered and her body continued to shake.

Yamaguchi didn’t hear her and I was hoping he’d tell me what to do. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her turning to face her. I pulled her close and I ran my fingers through her long dark hair. Slowly, but surely she stopped shaking and was calm. I kept playing with her hair until I drifted into sleep too.

The next morning I was the first one to wake up. I opened my eyes to see the back of Mika’s head. We were spooning, my arms wrapped around her small body. I inhaled her scent, and she was the kind of girl that always smelled good. I realized that’s what my pillow smelt like when I woke up yesterday morning. I didn’t feel like waking her so I just starred, and began to play with her hair again like I had done the night before.

Mikaela’s pov.

My eyes fluttered open and I felt someone touching my hair. The first thing I saw was Yamaguchi passed out on the bed on the floor. I wiggled a bit in my bed and that's when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and ended up face to face with the salty blond boy.

The sun peeping through my window illuminated his light brown eyes. I’m sure they did the same to my green. We didn’t say anything, and just starred. I noticed he still had a hand in my hair, massaging my head lightly. I blushed hard, realizing how close we actually were. He looked down and blushed too, but not just because our faces were close. 

I felt it...poking my stomach. My eyes widened realizing what happened. 

“Uh Tsukki?” I said.

He, embarrassed sat up and ran out my room, presumably to the bathroom.

Yamaguchi then spoke, “Ow fuck, he stepped on me. Why was he rushing?”

“I can’t say I’m so embarrassed,” I said, flipping out.

The brunette sat up, “Don’t tell me he got a b-”

“Shut up, it didn’t happen if I say it didn’t happen.”

He began laughing to the point where he couldn’t breathe and I began to nervously laugh too realizing what had happened. When Tsukki returned back into my room shortly after Yamaguchi lost his shit again.

“You tuck it or?” Yamaguchi teased.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “I could literally end your life, you’re so lame. And Mikaela...uh it’s like a boy thing, I’m sorry.”

I made an awkward smile and nodded, “It’s fine, I don’t care.”

The rest of the morning would be way less awkward. We ate fluffy pancakes for breakfast and they both left to go home after thanking my mom for having them.


	16. ➮ Training camp ;P

It was the first day of training camp, Coach Ukai was determined to work the boys to their hardest to get their ‘asses’ in shape for real games. Tendou-sensei already informed Coach, Kiyoko and I that the boys would be playing Nekoma tomorrow so Coach Ukai, not wanting to be embarrassed, was secretly prepping them all day even though we didn’t know what to really expect. The boys were doing very well though. At the end of the day after making dinner, I ask Kiyoko whether she was staying or not.

“Well technically we aren’t required to stay, because we live so close, but you could if you want to. Did you pack everything you need?” She asked.

I shook my head, “I thought we had to go home.”

She convinced me that I could just borrow an extra set of PJs she had and then tell my mom to drop off my other clothes and stuff tomorrow. I thanked her and then she left to go home and get them to bring them back for me. When walking out we ran into the third year boys who all respectively closed their eyes. I then headed into the bath and she left to go home and pick them up for me since she didn’t want me to have to bother my mom.

The extra PJs Kiyoko had returned with for me were absolutely adorable. A matching pink short and top set with black hearts all over, I was truly in love. I bowed and thanked her many times before she went home again. Back in my little room, I decided to braid my hair so that it could be curly and cute the next day. After doing my skin care routine I got really freaking bored on my phone and wondered if the guys would be too tired to hang out so I wondered out of my room putting on some slippers to go find them.

I ran into Tanaka and Hinata. Hinata looked really worried and freaked out.

“Well what’s wrong?” The 2nd year asked.

“There’s someone here, a stranger.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Tanaka tried reassuring him, “Don’t be ridiculous, we’re the only one’s here.”

The orange headed boy said, “It’s a child!”

I got an uneasy feeling and a shiver went up my spine. Tanaka made the argument that Hinata could have just seen his own reflection.

Hinata tried down, “Yeah you’re right, that would be silly. It’s nothing.”

Tanaka now worried unconvincingly said, “You’ve got to be just imagining things.”

“Guy’s did you hear that?” I looked around in the darkness.

We heard a footstep behind us and we all screamed. We turned to see Nishinoya-senpai.

“What’s with all the racket?” He asked, “Daichi is going to get angry you know.”

“It’s Noya you idiot!” Tanaka hit Hinata lightly.

The ginger pointed to him, “Yeah it is, but he shrank! Maybe the ghost made him shorter!”

Tanaka and I started laughing, and Nishinoya got easily upset.

“Is that why you have short hair? To make you taller!”

“Damn it Tanaka!” Nishonoya cursed, “Don’t make fun of me or I swear!”

It was very noticeable now that Noya was the same height if not shorter than me. He also looked way younger with his hair down, like he could still be in middle school kind of like Hinata. 

“If you don’t keep your voices down, Daichi might hear you,” A dark man from the shadows said. He put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped in fear and hid behind Noya.

We all screamed at the top of our lungs, but it turned out it was actually Asahi. Next thing you know Daichi comes out and is yelling at us to shut up.

“I swear to god if you guys don’t get your asses to bed!” He yelled.

“I’m sorry,” I bowed.

He hesitated before speaking and I looked up. His face was red with embarrassment. He mumbled, “You’re fine Mika, it’s these guys.”

The guys were ushered to their sleeping areas and I said goodnight to Asahi, Noya and Tanaka. Daichi walked with Hinata and I to the room room.

“You aren’t going to go to bed in your room?” Daichi asked.

“It’s not that, I just thought I would hang out for a bit since I’m not really tired. Is that okay?” I looked up at him.

He sighed, “Well I guess, just don’t let either Coaches catch you okay? Make sure you get to your bedroom without anyone catching you either.”

“Don’t worry, I’m very sneaky,” I winked.

He nodded and Hinata and I went into the room bowing and saying goodnight. I looked at everyone and then I saw Tsukki.

“Is Kei already knocked out?” I giggled.

His eyes opened, “Not with all the noise going on in the hallway.”

“Yeah it sounded like someone died in there,” Kageyama said.

“We thought this place was haunted and Noya and Asahi jumped out and scared us,” Hinata explained.

“Terrifying,” I said.

Tsukishima smirked, “Oh so you’re easily scared huh?”

“Looks like Hinata and Mika are some scaredy cats, right Tsukku?” Yamaguchi said snickering.

I shrugged, “Only of certain things.”

“Anyone would be creeped out by what we just saw! That doesn’t mean we are scaredy cats,” Hinata argued.

“Doesn’t sound that scary to me,” Kageyama looked over from where he was playing with his volleyball in his sleeping bag. 

“Alright then, how about we all share our fears then?” I suggested.

The boys were all interested except for Tsukki, “That’s so lame guys.”

“What? You afraid to share what you’re scared of?” I teased him.

We all sat in a circle in the room and decided to go around. First was Hinata.

“Well I’m scared of using the bathroom when we go to tournaments or play, the last time at Aoba Johsai, I ran into the opposite team. Did not go over well…”

“So Hinata is afraid of tall people, knew that,” Kageyama said.

“Hey that’s not what I said Kageyama!” 

I brushed him off, “Kageyama what are you afraid of!” 

“I’m afraid of not being able to play,” He said with a serious tone.

“No surprise there, King of the Court,” Tsukki laughed.

Hinata began going off on Tsukishima now. I turned my focus to Yamaguchi.

“I just don’t like spiders, but I’m fine as long as I have Tsukishima,” The brunet told me.

I thought that, that was super sweet. He and Tsukishima’s friendship was something I was completely jealous of. It’s not every day you get to have a best friend that’s there for you all the time.

“Tsukki? What are you afraid of?”

“Nothing actually,” He sighed.

Yamaguchi interrupted, “That’s not true, Tsukki. You’re afraid of c-”

Pushing up his glasses he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, “That’s enough Yamaguchi.”

I pouted, I really wanted to know what he was so scared of if he even shut up Yamaguchi about it.

“My bad Tsukki,” The brunette said innocently.

“I’m going to bed,” He declared and got up to go back over to his sleeping bag.

“Okay guys guess what I’m afraid of!” I told everyone.

“Spiders?”

“Ghosts?”

“Snakes?”

I should my head, all good guesses, “Ghosts was really close. I’ll give you a hint, it’s undead.”

“Zombies?” Kageyama asked.

I nodded, “They’re so gross and scary.”

“No, I thought your favorite video game has zombies!” Yamaguchi said to me.

“That doesn’t mean I play that part of it, I hate them. I honestly have never been able to watch a full episode of something like that or any movies or like haunted houses in America. I get too much anxiety and end up having nightmares,” I explained.

They all thought I was being a wuss, but honest to God I hated zombies or like disease. Absolutely terrifying because it’s so realistic. Like it could actually happen. We all spent the night talking out of excitement, but the guys all fell asleep one by one. I yawned getting up from where Kageyama had fallen asleep and said goodnight to them before leaving their room and walking out into the hallway. 

I made it to my room finally and crawled into my sleeping bag. I turned on some music and an alarm for the morning and dozed off into sleep.


	17. ➮ Nekoma

The day of the practice match. All the guys had finished getting ready while I was still rushing to get through my shower not even wanting to waste time in the bath. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my hair and rushed out the doors. I realized my room was much further than I had anticipated and I wanted to avoid running into any of the guys. My best option was to run. I got into a ready position and after about two steps I slipped and fell. 

“Hey what was that noise?” Daichi called out into the hall.

“Let’s go check it out, it could be Fuyuki-san, let’s check it out,” Suga’s voice echoed through the hall.

Panicking on the floor I scrambled to get my towel and stand up. Then they realized what I was wearing once they got to me. My face was just as red and embarrassed as theirs.

Sugawara bowed and apologized, “I’m so sorry Fuyuki!”

Daichi nudged him in his arm hard, making him turn around and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m good, just trying to get to my room and get dressed,” I said shakily.

“We will leave you to it!” Daichi said and rushed Suga back into the guys’ room. 

After they shut the door and rushed into my room and began to get ready. I had my mom drop off a blow dryer and to be honest I was so thankful. I quickly blew out my hair and decided since it was now way too fluffy that I’d either have to flat iron it or put it up. I didn’t really have the time to go through my whole thick head of dark brown hair, so I decided pigtails would be a cute and safe idea. I got into my new warm ups that I could wear to match the boys. Looking in the mirror I saw how it fit my body all the right ways and got super excited at how cute it was. I decided light makeup wouldn’t hurt either. I got to work putting on blush, highlighter, mascara and lipgloss. I was really tempted to wear eyeliner, but I knew I would just mess it up and be really upset. After getting ready I checked the time and realized I was way late to getting out the door and going to the gym. I grabbed my phone, placing it in my pocket before running to leave.

The bus ride was short with the guys and I didn't really talk to anyone, but Kiyoko and the coaches.

“Since Nekoma doesn’t have a team manager, do you mind helping fill waters for them during the practice match?” Takeda sensei asked. 

Kiyoko interrupted, “If you don’t want to, you can always stick to our team and I can do theirs instead. Don’t feel pressured.”

I shook my head, “Oh no, it’s no problem. I’m happy to.”

When we got off the bus, we noticed Nekoma had just gotten off their bus. Kiyoko and I did a head count as every one of the guys exited. Then I followed as she walked to enter the building. Some of the guys were talking on the outside, and I noticed some dude’s checking Kiyoko out.

“Kiyoko, they are totally looking at you!” I whisper shouted.

“Yeah, it happens,” she sighed, “I’m not being cocky or anything, but guy athletes always flip out over girl managers.”

“Really? I don’t know it could be that. Are you sure it isn’t just because you’re gorgeous?”

She shook her head, “You’re exaggerating, they could’ve been staring at you too.”

That’s ridiculous.

Tsukki’s pov.

I noticed Mikaela was on the other team’s side talking with their coach and some of their players. I stopped staring when I got called to go in for my rotation. Shoyo messed up his serve and I rolled my eyes. After a few rallies Nekoma called a time out and so we went to the benches to get water.

“Why is Mika-chan over there?” I asked.

“Nekoma doesn’t have a team manager, so she is helping fill waters for their players since we have two,” Daichi explained.

Tanaka slapped my back, “Sounds like someone is jealous.”

Yamaguchi cut in, “No Mika and Tsukki are just really good friends.”

Everyone began making jokes and saying stuff. I felt my cheeks get hot and my eyebrow twitch. 

“Sorry Tsukki,” My brunet friend apologized lightheartedly.

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” I growled annoyed.

“Watch out Yamaguchi, I’ve never seen him actually get mad before. He’s really embarrassed,” Hinata began.

I took a deep breath in so I wouldn’t lose my cool. Then the game resumed and they dropped it. Thank god. I was able to get in a dump and I decided I was going to read their setter and get to the block quick. He looked to the left and then sent the ball right. I was late to react and decided not to go for the block. It sort of pissed me off that he tricked me like that. Coach called a time out after that. 

“Tsukishima, stop being lazy and follow through on the block. I don’t care if you go the wrong way, you better still get there!” Coach Ukai started grumbling at me. 

He then went on to tell us about how we need to have better defense and learn more from the match. Especially to learn from their setter. They all resumed in the match and soon Hinata lost us the set. I teased him for it and he got all mad. Yamaguchi laughed at my joke and I felt pretty proud of myself. 

My attention steered from the beginning of the match and I began looking at Mikaela and I noticed she was starring at me too. She caught me and waved with a really pretty smile. Well I don’t know that it was pretty, but it was nice. I smiled to myself, and wished I could go over there and talk to her.


End file.
